Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a real-time advisory system and method for intelligently matching seekers with advisors, providing communication over a voice and/or video call between advisors and seekers and automatically providing relevant answers to the seekers using a machine learning system.
Description of the Related Art
A seeker intending to reach a suitable person to discuss a topic of interest to the seeker and/or seek a solution for a problem that the seeker faces may find it difficult to contact a suitable person without knowing the contact information. Therefore, the seeker must seek the solution from other knowledgeable persons or perform a search in a traditional phone directory or internet based search, the results of the search may not contain all the solutions that are useful for the seeker. The seeker may need a suitable advisor based on his/her criteria such as the quality, suitability, and cost of the services. Often the availability of a suitable person or the contact information of a suitable person may not be readily available or be up-to date. The seeker then may have to struggle through a phone directory or click on multiple search results and read several websites to determine the suitable advisor to call using the disparate sources to obtain the contact number or user-id. Additional and useful information such as the cost of the services or solutions, suitability of the person for the seeker is not readily available from a single source or in a unified location due to which the seeker may need to collate such information from multiple disparate sources resulting in an inconvenience or a time-consuming series of actions by the seeker before the seeker can decide whom to call.
Once the contact information is known and the seeker has decided whom to call the seeker does not usually know the real-time availability of the suitable advisor. The availability of the suitable advisor is only known by calling the suitable advisor and if the suitable advisor is unavailable to answer the call, then the user may face a time-consuming ‘trial and fail’ process or be placed on hold or transferred to another responder or must leave a message on an answering device or other digital or human assistants. In some situations, the seeker may have to reach someone but not necessarily the most appropriate responder for his/her chosen topic of interest. In certain cases, the seeker may have reached the most appropriate advisor but not have the ability to contact the same advisor again.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a real-time advisory system and method for intelligently fetching advisors to seekers and providing recorded solutions to the seekers using a machine learning system.